Team Spirit:Kyoryuger Version
by minimoon132002
Summary: This is my version of one of my favorite episodes Team Spirit. The Kyoryuger boys are planning to have a surprise party for Amy and everyone was getting ready for it. Until Deboss Army shows up with a monster that steals people's spirit including Amy. Now its time for the boys to save Amy but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Team Spirit: Kyoryuger Version

**I don't own this team. Toei Does own it. This is my first Super Sentai fan fiction, hope you enjoy this story.**

It's a bright, sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. The birds are singing; the bells are ringing. Everything seems peaceful in Tokyo. Today in particular the Kyoryuger boys are at Amy Yuuzuki's mansion preparing her a surprise birthday party.

Nossan and Utchy were busy trying to hang the streamers. Ian was busy talking on the phone ordering things for Amy's party. Souji was working on a sign that says "happy birthday." And Daigo was seen nowhere in the mansion.

"I can't believe we have to hang all this up for Amy's birthday party", Nossan complained.

"Yeah, but it's worth it just to see Amy-Dono smile", Utchy replied.

"Yeah, after all she does have a cute smile", Ian says as he hung up the phone.

"Is that why you tried to ask her out the first time you laid eyes on her", Souji teased him, smirking.

"Ah, I remember that day", Nossan says softly.

"What happened on that day", Utchy asked.

"I remember we four were at Tiger Boy Restaurant, we all didn't know each other then, I was busy fixing the ceiling", Nossan told his side of the story.

"I witnessed Ian trying to flirt with Amy to no avail", he continued.

"I remember Ian asked her a bunch of questions that made her uncomfortable, so then I was about to stop until King came along", Souji told his side of the story.

"Speaking of King, where is he", Nossan asked.

"I'm here", Daigo says as he appeared in the room carrying a box full of stuff.

"Where have you been, King-Dono", Utchy asked.

"I was busy helping Gentle carry all of these boxes up into the attic while also keeping track of Amy not coming into this room", Daigo replied.

"Well that's good, let's just hope Amy doesn't come in here yet because we are still getting ready", Ian said.

"No problem, because Gentle texted me to keep Amy out of the mansion by taking her out on a date", Daigo says happily.

"What?!" everyone shouted out loudly.

"You have to take her out on a date", Ian says angrily.

"Why would Gentle ask you to do that", Nossan asked.

"I don't know, probably to keep here distracted as possible and away from here", Daigo replied.

"Well in all due fairness, I think I should accompany you on this date" Ian says approaching Daigo and patting him on the back.

"Not so fast, Ian; we still need you to order more things for Amy's party", Souji says as he dragged Ian by the collar.

"Oi boy, you better let of me", Ian says angrily to Souji and glared at him.

Just as Ian and Souji were about to argue, Daigo's phone began to ringed through his ringtone. Daigo answered his phone by saying "Moshi-Moshi."

"Daigo-kun, you and the other Kyoryugers are needed at the Spirit Base", Yayoi ordered.

"What for, is the Deboss attacking already", Daigo asked.

"Nope, but it is something good for the Kyoryuger actually it's a surprise", Yayoi replied.

"A surprise, cool we will be there", Daigo says excitedly and he hung up.

"Who was it, King-Dono", Utchy asked.

"Yayoi, she wants all of us in the Spirit Base for a big surprise", Daigo answered.

"What about Amy-san", Souji asked.

"Guess we have to meet up with her at the Spirit Base too", Daigo replied.

"But we can't leave all these things here out on the open", Nossan says as he looked at all the stuff around him.

"Do not worries about it, Gentle will have everything handle", Ian said.

"Let's go minna, I can't wait until we see the big surprise", Daigo ordered.

"Right", everybody shouted.

So then the Kyoryuger boys went out of the room and approached the hallway, where the staff was preparing the mansion for the party. The men went out the front door of the mansion and proceeded to the Spirit Base to see the surprise.

**That's it for Chapter 1 folks, don't forget to review and see what the big surprise coming next chapter is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later at the Spirit Base, everyone including Amy, Torin, and Yayoi gathered around the table where there is a box on top of it.

"So what is the big surprise, Yayoi-Chan" Ian asked.

Yayoi cleared out her throat she replied "Well this is a surprise for all of you. Since today is Amy-san's birthday, my grandfather and I designed new batteries to help you defeat Deboss faster."

"In honor of Amy-san's birthday, we created these batteries that give you the ability to transform into past Super Sentai heroes", she continued.

"Wow that is so exciting; I can't wait until we test it. This will be a great birthday present ever", Amy says excitedly.

"I know at this rate we can defeat the Deboss army faster", Daigo says matching Amy's enthusiasm.

Amy then hugged Yayoi for the great present.

"So let's try them out now", Amy says excitedly.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to go outside to the quarry to test out the batteries. Yayoi set up her equipment to analyze the data of the test. Yayoi typed in a couple of commands on her computer and it shows a number of information on the screen.

"All right, in order to test out the batteries, I need someone to go first", Yayoi commanded as she continued to type in her data.

"I'll do it after all it's my birthday present", Amy volunteered.

Yayoi nodded her head and says "Then Amy-san henshin yo."

"Hai", Amy replied and took out her Gaburivolver.

"Brave In", Amy says as she pressed on her battery that has Triceratops logo on it.

She then inserts her battery into the mouthpiece of the gun.

"Kyoryu Change!" Amy shouted as she spins the cylinder, dances a bit and shouts "Fire" and shoots into the air and her zord flies around her and transforms her into the pink Kyoryuger.

"All right Amy-san, I will give you a battery right now let's hope it can allows you to transform into the Super Sentai", Yayoi said.

"Hai", Amy says as she gets ready for her test.

"All right let's do this", Yayoi says as she tossed the battery to Amy.

Amy caught it and looks at the battery.

"All right, Brave In", Amy shouted as she pushed her battery.

She then puts the battery into the Gaburivolver and presses the mouthpiece.

"Gaburincho, Goseiger", the revolver says.

"Fire", Amy says as she spins the cylinder and shoots it in the air.

A pink light appears in the sky and shoots down towards Amy. Everyone was blinded by the light and could not see what has happened. When the light died down, everyone uncovered their arms and saw an unfamiliar pink sentai in front of them.

"Who is that", Daigo asked.

"I think that's Gosei Pink of the Goseigers", Souji answered.

"Goseigers", Utchy asked confusedly.

"Goseigers are a group of sentai who are angels that protect the Earth from various armies taking over our world", Nossan replied.

"I don't believe it, but I think the batteries work", Ian says smiling.

"But there is only one way to find out", Yayoi says as she looked at the energy readings.

"Amy, how are you feeling", Daigo asked her gently.

"I feel powerful, I can't believe I henshined into Gosei Pink", Amy says happily.

"Okay, Amy-san it's time for you to test out your new form let's see how much power does it have. Use the Tensouder to call out your weapon", Yayoi commanded.

"Hai", Amy says as she took out her Tensouder.

A card appeared in her hand as she got out her Tensouder.

"Skick Shot", as she opened her Tensouder

"Tensou," she continued as she closed it.

"Summon Skick Shot," the Tensouder says as it activated.

A pink light appeared before Amy. She took her hand out and caught the light as it formed a weapon.

"Wow", Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"All right Amy-san you see those rocks behind you try to shoot them with your weapon," Yayoi says looking at Amy while typing up data on her computer.

"No problem," Amy says as she held her weapon.

She then pushed the trigger of the weapon and aimed at the rocks. The rocks exploded at the impact and everyone stepped back a bit so they won't get hurt.

"Whoa, what incredible power," Daigo exclaimed.

"That's nothing you should see the Seaick Bowgun," Yayoi says typing up the data.

"Speaking of which, Nossan how would you like to try it out," Yayoi asked Nossan.

"Are you kidding me? I always want to try out his ocean powers because the sea is blue and I am blue," Nossan joked.

Everyone groaned inwardly to the bad pun.

"Nossan really needs to work on his puns," Ian muttered under the breath.

The others were thinking the same thing, but in their minds in order not to hurt his feelings.

"All right, Brave In," Nossan shouted as he pushed the battery that has Stegosaurus on it.

"Kyoryu change," as he puts the battery in his gun and transformed the same way Amy was except wearing blue spandex.

"Okay now that you henshined, it's time for you to change into Gosei Blue," Yayoi says as she tossed the battery to Nossan.

Nossan caught it and inserted the battery and was instantly transformed into Gosei Blue.

"Whoa, I feel powerful and strong," Nossan said.

"Nice, Nossan you look good in it now let's see if you can top Amy in shooting," Daigo said.

"Now that would be no problem," Nossan says as he took out his Tensouder.

A power card instantly appeared in his hand.

"Seaick Bowgun," Nossan says as he opened it up.

"Tensou", he shouted as he closed it.

Just like Amy, a blue light appeared before Nossan and he took it in his hand. The light disappeared and his weapon emerges in his hand.

"Now this is what I called a blaster," Nossan said.

He used the weapon and aimed it at the rocks. Nossan pulled the trigger and just like that the rocks were blasted apart.

"Cool, now that is a way to blast open the rocks," Ian said.

"I believe we gathered enough data on this weapon," Yayoi says as she typed on her computer.

"Now let's see if swordsmanship can play into this part," Yayoi said.

"I think I have the batteries for Utchy and Souji that is perfect for them to use," she continued to type in the data.

"Awesome," Souji says excitedly.

"Let us test it out," Utchy says happily.

But before they could do that Ian's phone began to ring.

"Ah, sorry but maybe next time I have business to take care of," Ian says as he walked away to answer his call and left the quarry.

"Well I love to hang out and work some more, but I got to get back to the mansion," Amy says as she detransform into her human form.

"Wait Amy, before you do that, I want to take you somewhere special today," Daigo says stopping her.

"Like where on a date," Amy asks as she looked at him.

"Um yeah actually that is exactly I was going for," Daigo says awkwardly as he fixed his hair.

"What", Yayoi shouted as she closed her laptop.

Everyone looked at her strangely due to her outburst.

"Is everything all right, Yayoi-Chan," Amy asked her gently.

"Oh um, yes exactly, everything's fine," Yayoi says nervously as she opened her computer.

Then Daigo looks at Amy saying "So what do you say, will you go on a date with me?"

Amy looked stunned at his question. She didn't know what to say when King asked her the question. Sure she like King more than a friend, scratch that she was in love with him. But she was still thinking about her feelings for him, so of course she isn't certain she truly loves King or not. For now she will stop thinking about it. Anyways she is still stunned at the question. She might as well answer him after all it is her birthday plus she can have while she is at it.

"Okay," she replied happily.

"Great", Daigo says as he gives her a peace sign.

"But wait, what about the rest of you guys," Amy asked.

"Don't worry, the rest of us got to put in some training to test out these batteries," Utchy replied.

"Go have fun, Amy after all it is your birthday," Nossan says gently.

Souji, Yayoi and Torin nodded their heads.

"All right then, let's us go Amy," Daigo says as he wrapped his arm around her and together they walked off the quarry.

When the two of them are out of sight everyone gave a breath of relief.

"Phew now that she's gone and is distracted we better head back to the mansion to finish up the party supplies," Souji replied.

"Are you sure," Nossan asked.

"I'll be fine I have Torin and Yayoi to keep me company", Souji replied.

"All right then let's go Utchy," Nossan says turning to Utchy.

"Yes Nossan-dono", Utchy replied.

Together those men also walked off the quarry.

"All right Yayoi-san I'm ready for my test," Souji says looking seriously.

"Fine we will begin the test," Yayoi replied while typing the commands on her computer.

"Awesome," Souji says smiling.

Just as Yayoi was about to give him the battery, a gentle breeze blew towards Torin.

"Let me guess Deboss is up to something," Souji says sarcastically.

"That is correct, I believe something evil is coming soon its best we stay cautious," Torin says wisely.

"Right let's just hope it does not ruin Amy-san birthday or else it will face Amy's wrath," Yayoi replied.

"Until then Souji keep an eye out for trouble and warn the others except for Amy," Torin commanded.

"Hai," Souji answered as he walked out of the quarry.

"Torin, you don't think Deboss is planning something big do you," Yayoi asked in a concerned voice as she packed her things.

"Let us hope we can defeat this monster before Amy's party," Torin replied.

Together he and Yayoi teleported out of the quarry and back to the Spirit Base.

**That is it for Chapter 2. Please review and get ready for some action and comedy between the Kyoryugers and Deboss. What is Deboss planning to do this time?**


End file.
